Leraina:Quest for the Crystal Pool
by MagikGurl
Summary: The story of Lilith Lerlonde in the lands of Leraina and her and her later companions search for the sacred crystal pool Unsutible for children under 13(maybe). Contains some sexual refrences (maybe) and some language but all together good
1. Default Chapter

Leraina: Quest for the Crystal Pool  
  
Chapter 1  
~ Simple Maid ~  
  
The clinking of glasses on wood and the smell of wine and rum foated about the dank, dark pub. Mens drunken laughter and pipe smoke filled the air. Maids bussed tables, silent, taking mens orders, and only speaking then. Politely and obediantly, as was expected, they did not protest of argue with directions. Most of the women were young but one girl always caught everyones eye. She looked younger than the rest and her hair was as blonde as rippened corn in september that was to the middle of her back. Deep blue eyes lite her pretty face, dark and piercing against her darkened skin. Her garb consisted of a white, long sleeved shirt, tunic, and a dull green skirt and brown boots. She moved quietly, light on her feet, gaining whistles from drunken men, as most of the women did as they passed by. The blonde soon found refuge behind the counter and stood next to another girl, looking about eighteen, two years older than her sixteen with blackened hair.  
"Filthy Pigs." She scorned.  
"Lily, once again, you don't have to have this job." the girl replied.  
"Mary."Lily said, mastering her frustrations and not blowing them out on her "A maid to the queen dosn't really pay that handsomely."  
"Alright but you know we could find better places than this." she said casting a dirting glance around the smoke riddled room.  
"Don't you think I've tried. No other places are hiring. The White Wizard dosn't get much businesse, Goblin Hall had too many people as it is, and The Red Dragon was my only option."she says dejectedly.  
"Alright, but still if another position or two open up I say we get out of here"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Lily sat alone at a deserted table. Her head was proped on one of her hands, elbow resting on the table top. Her bright eyes were closed and she was beginning to drift off into fitful sleep when a hand touched her shoudler. Instinctivly Lily jumped up and grabbed for the mans arm. But the arm was ripped away and she went flying toward the floor. A strong set of arms grabbed her waist and pulled her upward, stoping her face from smashing against the hard stone floor.  
"Hey there." a smooth male voice floated into her ear "What was that for?"  
Lily ripped out of his grasp and turned to look at him, blonde locks falling into her eyes. She was used to men coming up and trying to take advantage of a tired young girl sitting all alone.  
"What do you want?" Lily asked defensivly.  
"Gosh take it easy" He said, a little taken aback as Lily looked him over.  
He had very light blonde hair and deep, almost navy, blue eyes that were deep and careing. He was tall, so tall even that Lily had to incline her head a little to look at him. Not that she was at all tall. On the contray she was rather short. He was clad in royal type clothing and many rings were on his hands. Silver and gold chains hung around his neck and his hair fell to his shoulder, soft and silky though not at all neat. A bow was slung over his back, a bow attached, a sword and dagger hung by his belt and two more were hidden in his boots. Lily herself had her fathers old knife hidden in her boots. A stalf was held in his hands and a bright crystal jewel was fitted on top of it.  
"I was just gonna ask you if you had any rooms left." he said innocently.  
Lily's cheeks flushed bright pink as she looked carefully up at him.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry." she said walking behind the counter and searching through the keys.  
The man walked over to the counter. By the looks of him he seemed to be about Mary's age of eighteen. Lily grabbed a key and handed it to him.  
"You'll be in room forty-one." she said "I'll need your name."  
"Aiden." he said.  
"Last?"  
"Green." he said after a short pause.  
Lily glanced up at him suspiciously but let it go. She was too tired to care.  
"And I'll need your name." Aiden said, a sly smile now on his face.  
"I'm Lily and I have to go" she said quickly and with a cheesily cheering smile she added." Now enjoy you'r lovely stay in this hell hole I'm leaving"  
Aiden chuckled as Lily walked out the door.  
"She sure is fiery" he said to himself and headed up the stairs to his room to dump his pack and get a goodnights sleep, considering it was three in the morning.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lilith trudged up the catles rocky walkway. Jack and Neal, who quarded the gate smiled and she gave a faint smile of her own. They were young, about eighteen, and had actually wanted to take the night shift. This made Lily giggle inside. She too liked the night, but her body ached and her head swam with tirdness. Tomorrow was Friday and then she had the weekend off. She thanked god for this and walked down the dark hallways toward her chambers. Her footfalls echoed on the stone floor. There were no carpets in the hallways of the servants wing. As her hand reached out for the door knob another hand reached out of the darkness, grabbing her rist. Her eyes darted toward the taller figure walking out of the shadows.  
"Ah Lilith. Three in the morning? Tsk tsk. When will you quit that job, and this, and just settle down? Have a family?" the cold, yet soothing masculine tone cooed.  
Lily stared up coldly at the man, a death glare as she ripped her hand from his grasp.  
"When I feel like it."she replied spitefully.  
"Oh Lily how can you say that? Most girls your age would be searching for a husband. But you? You tear away. Why is that?" he asked, moving dangerously close to her.  
Lily looked up at him, hatred glowing deep within her inquiring eyes. Hatred that went deep into the past. Hatred that was true and was with reason.  
"Like I'd ever tell you!"she said rather loudly to him.  
"Oh Lily. You lie so bad. You want to be loved."he replied, ignoring her venomouse tone, moving a little closer.  
Lily slowly backed up against the door, gritting her teeth together as she slowly opened the door. She quickly slipped inside the doorway.  
"Good night!" she cryed, slamming the door in his face and making sure to lock it.  
She fell onto her bed and a large black and white creature came to lay at the foot of the bed. The dog, Jesse, winned and licked Lily's face. Lily gave a small smile.  
"I'm gonna teach you to sick that son of a...."she began but Jesse's quick growl stopped her. "Sorry girl." she said and her eyes slowly closed as she drifted into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2:Enough

Chapter 2  
~ Enough ~  
  
The sunlight filtered through her window, untrapped by the curtains that hung loosly around it. Lily's limp form lay sprawled on her bed. Jesse's head lay across her stomach and her hands were clasped behind her head. Dappled rays of light sprinkled across her blank, expressionless face. Warmth flooded through her as her eyes opened slowly. It was about Eleven o' clock in the afternoon and Lily had trouble awakening. Today was her day off from the queen needing her services. Lily lay her hand on Jesse head and patted her, wanting to wake her slowly before she stood up. Jesse lifted her head at her light pats and her mouth opened in a sleepy yawn. Jesse stood on all fours and shook herself, hoping to the floor. Lily stretched and began to search her wardrobe for something to wear. All she found was a red skirt and a white, sleevless shirt. She thought for a minute about wearing the shirt she had worn yesterday but desided not to. She dug still deeper and found a blue band that would fit around her upper arm. She slid it on, her eyes showing her utter worry. She left the room, Jesse following. Jesse had the day to wander the town square while Lily did a little work. She left the castle and headed down into the village, strait for the little shops that were open.  
There weren't many people out on Friday and Lily found the market all but deserted. Several older women were near the clothing stores buying clothe or around the fruits stands but other than that everyone was working or at one of the three pubs staitioned in there town. Lily made her way down the aisle until she found the shop she was looking for. She walked in and wasn't surprised to find no one there. Beautiful gems glinted from the shelves and jewlery lined in glass cases, a rare find, glass. Lily made her way to the front of the store and up to the counter. Her eyes darted around and she called out.  
"Daniel?" she said, looking toward the curtained back room. "Daniel? Are you here?" she continued to call.  
The curtain she had her eye on was pulled back and a handsome, male face peered out from behind it's folds. The tall figure stepped out. His hair was raven feather black and a small mustache lined above his upper lip. His nose was shaply and pronounced and he walked with an air of confidence you normally never saw. He was dressed simply in a white shirt and deer hide leggings. His handsome, full lips twisted into a warm, caring smile of greeting and recignition. What was strange was on his arm he wore a tattoo. It wasn't ordinary, however. It was detailed with intricate designs. Vines weaving around a silver wolf with glowing green eyes.  
"Lily!"he said happily, coming out from behind the counter to greet her. "I didn't expect you to come until Sunday"  
Lily put on a faint smile and just looked up at him. He searched her eyes and his smile faided.  
"Lily whats wrong?"  
"Nothing I just need to borrow a shirt." she said simply.  
"Why?"he asked, voice questioning and full of consern, like an older brother worried about his younger sister.  
Lily removed the arm band. A tattoo similer to Daniels was born upon her shoulder, though the wolf at the center was black with bright blue eyes like her own.  
"Lily I've told you a million times not to be ashamed."he said lightly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But I'll give you a shirt anyway." he added with a sigh, seeing the desperation in her eyes.  
He left and returned seconds later with a clean, white shirt for her to wear. It was a little large but that didn't matter. She put it on over her sleeveless top and hugged Daniel appreciativly.  
"Thank you Dan."she said before leaving.  
"It was no problem, really"he said smiling as he watched her leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
The day passed rather quickly and soon Lily was finishing her work in the pub at around 7:00, which was rather early. All was going fine until Haldi, from the night before, and several of his buddies entered the pub. Lily avoided there table but just as she was about to leave Haldi caught her by the arm.  
"Hey Lily"he said with his usual evil looking smile "Hows it been?"he added and Lily could smell the whisky on his breath.  
"Fine until now."she said coldly.  
"Whys that dove?"he asked, still smiling like an idiot.  
"Your drunk."she said plainly though she feared this.  
"I am not!"he said confidently. "Now what do you say we get out of here? Maybe go down to the lake?"he said, putting his arm around her.  
He truly was drunk and Lily had no intention of letting him take her anywhere. She growled angrily and pulled away from him, making him stumbel at her sudden move away from him, for he had been holding onto her for balance.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. And besides, your drunk!"she said matter of factly.  
"Oh come on Lily don't be that way lets just get out of here"  
"No!"she said angrily.  
"What did you.."but he was cut off by a hand grabbing his shoulder.  
Lily looked up in utter surprise to find the blonde boy, Aiden, from the night before standing behind him. Haldi turned to find him and scowled angrily.  
"What do you want?"he asked angrily.  
"Well I for one don't think you should be treating the lady that way."he said calmly.  
"I see" Haldi said. "And is it any of your businesse how I treat her."  
"No but I feel I speak for her and I for one don't think she wishes to go anywhere with you in this state."  
"I do not need you to speak for me"Lily suddenly broke in, eyes narrowed as she glared at the stranger. "And I would not go anywhere with him if he were the last man on earth."  
This had obviously been the wrong thing to say because Haldi suddenly turned on her, an angry scowl on his face. He raised his hand to slap her but Aiden stepped in front of her and grabbed his fist.  
"I don't think so hotshot." he said angrily. "Try your luck somewhere else" he said throwing his hand back and quickly ushering Lily out the door.  
Once they were outside Lily walked away from him and doubled back, voiceing her frustration by growling angrily, almost ready to let out a scream. The sun was just beginning to set and Lily stared at it intently, unflinching and not looking at the stranger who had just helped her.  
"Um...not to be rude but what is wrong with him?"he asked her "Why was he harrasing you like that?"he asked, anger fumming in his eyes.  
Lily turned to look at him and scowled.  
"It's none of your businesse."she said angrily and stormed away, leaving him in the ever dimming doorway of the pub.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Aiden began to follow behind her as she met up with Jesse. He moved silently through the bushes and Lily could not hear him, even though she had very fine hearing.  
"Jesse I'm getting out of here. I'll resign tomorrow and then we're leaving this place."  
Were shall we go? Jesses reply came as a whine to normal mortals.  
"I don't know." Lily said hoplessly. "Somewhere."  
What ever you say Lilith. Jesse replied with a sigh.  
"I know, I know you don't want to leave again."Lily said, patting her head lovingly. "But I can't take anymore."  
They walked back up toward the castle and watched her go, eyes wide in awe.  
"Wolf!" he exclaimed and after a few seconds began walking the other way. He would find her tomorrow before she left. There were things that needed to be said.  
  
* Hey! Another cliff hanger. Lol. Anyway I would like to thank the people who reveiwed the first chapter and have encouraged me to write more. Thanx  
so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of the book just as much :) 


	3. Chapter 3:The Leave Taking

Chapter 3 ~ The Leave Taking ~  
  
Lily lay on her bed that night, staring blankly up at the ceiling. A light tapping nosie was heard at her window but she ignored it. Jesse paced around the room eyeing the window but Lily paid little attention. She was thinking of where she could run to. She had no family or many friends and she didn't really know where she was going or what she was doing. Her brain just kept screaming for her to leave. It was just something she had to do.  
"I'll have to say goodbye to Dan and Mary."she thought aloud.  
Jesse woofed and padded over to the door, scratching at it and whinning.  
"You have to go out?"she asked.  
. What do you think? .  
"Yes."  
. Ok than hop to it .  
"Alright, alright. I could use some fresh air anyways."she said, opening the door and stepping outside into the cold, dark hallway.  
Lily wandered with Jesse into the courtyard, gazing into the stary night sky. The stars winked down at her from the black abyss of sky and Lily sighed contentidly, lieing down in the grass. Her hands went behind her head as she lay looking upwords. A smile spread across her face. Quiet. It was beautiful at night, unlike the day when screams and laughing could be heard through the area. Women giggling and hanging all over there lovers, men doing drill practice, women, women and more womemn who would flirt with the soilders, distracting them from their duties. Lily had to grin. Yes that had been her when she was younger. Mary had dragged her to the training area where the men were practicing archery. She had a crush on Neal then and had flirted with him while Lily stayed away, sitting on a fence post. Thats where she had first met Haldi. He had seemingly been her knight in shinning armor. At that time she had only been fourteen and unwise to many things. He had always made her laugh and Mary had encouraged her to go with him, like her and Neal had started to do, ofcourse Neal had been Mary's age and Haldi was four years older than her. And god had that been a mistake. She wouldn't even tell Mary she had made such a mistake. All she knew now was she hated him with a passion. Yes but no she didn't want to talk about it to anyone, it was why he thought he could abuse her. It was....  
"Excuse me."a male voice floated to her ears and Lily proped herself up on her elbows.  
There was the blond boy again, smiling bright and, if she might say so, quite handsomely.  
"God! Will you ever leave me be!"she said standing up, hands on hips.  
He had interupted her thoughts but she was quite glad he had. No. She did not want ot remember him. At all.  
"Well excuse me."he said with a hint of anger though he seemed better with her than most people would have been." I just saw you here all alone. I just wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?" Lily asked with some hesitation.  
"Well."He started slowly. "I hear you'r gonna get out of here. I wondered if perhaps you had a plan."  
"Why should I tell you of my plans?"she asks suspiciously.  
"I guess you don't."he said with a shrug and layed down on the grass, hands folded over his chest.  
"Wait."Lily suddenly exclaimed. "How did you get in here!?"  
"Oh? In here? That friend of yours, Neal? Nice fellow. Slipped him a gold coin, told him I needed to see you and he slipped me in."he said with a grin.  
"He didn't!"  
"Oh but he did."  
"Alright well."she said, not really angry though annoyed by now. "You need to leave."  
"Why?"he asked, sitting up strait.  
"Because I said so."  
"Gosh Lilith can't you just stay calm? You really can't make me go anywhere. Now just sit down, relax and look at the stars. I'm not going to hurt you."  
Lily eyed him apprehensivly but slowly lay down on the ground. Her arms folded over her chest and she looked up at the stary sky, not speaking or making any movements.  
"So, again, where do you suppose your going?"he asks  
Lily sighed. Fine she gave up. He obviously was not going to leave her alone.  
"I really don't know."she said. "I guess where ever the road may take me."she added plainly.  
"Really? Shouldn't you have a plan in mind?"  
"Well I guess I probably should. But I just need to leave. I'm sick of it here."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."he said shortly.  
"Huh?"  
"Thats the way I felt back home."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. I finally just left, even though I really shouldn't have. Met up with some friends of mine here. We're planning on going to Eidolan in a few days."  
"Eidolan? You sure know where your going."  
"Yeah. We planned it you see."  
Anyother person that said that would have sounded arogant but when he spoke he only sounded matter of fact, like he was stateing the obviouse. Lily smiled to herself. He wasn't that bad, she figured.  
"Lily, I was wondering."he said suddenly, jolting her out of her thoughts. "Would you like to travel with me and my crew to Eidolan?"  
Lily sat up and looked at him like he was insane.  
"Are you crazy? I don't even know you, let alone your friends.  
"Lily."he said. "There may be things you don't know but there are many things you need to find out."he said, holding her gaze with his own, making her look into his deep, navy eyes. "Lilith Lerlonde you need to come. There are things you must know."  
Lily found herself twisted inside. His gaze was powerful and piercing and she nodded.  
"Alright Aiden."she found herself saying, finally looking away. "When do we leave? When can I meet your friends?"  
"We leave in two days."he said. "You can come meet them now. They are waiting."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
They walked down the cold deserted road toward the pub where they had first met. When Lily steped inside she found several people sitting at the table. There where five in all. Three other men and only two other girl. One was sitting on one mans lap, laughing. The other sat beside another, seemingly joking with him about something. Aiden motioned her forward and everyone stopped talking and looked up at her.  
"This is her?"one of the girls, a brunette spoke up.  
"Yes Rena and don't use that tone."Aiden said sharply.  
Lily eyed her suspiciously. Her hair was dark brown as where her dark, cold eyes. Her lips where dark aswell and she seemed to have a dark appearance. A vampire, her mind thought desperatly. The man whose lap she sat on didn't seem to mind her though he was strange aswell. His eyes where golden and his hair black as night. His eyes where almost slits and Lily seemed to feel herself freeze. A dragon. The other girl seemed to have a lovly look to her, however. Her face was bright and smiling, her cheeks rosy and her eyes bright and round. She had the look of the people who would accationally wander into town. The Aliti, or horse mages. The other boy was blonde like Aiden and he too had a bow and arrow and all other kinds of weapons. His hair, however, was shorter and she was able to see his pointed ears. A lenan elf. The other boy was a fairy. Lily could tell. His hair was dark but he had a nicer appearance than a normal man. His eyes where green and icy, reflecting everything around them. So, this was Aidens group. And he was and elf. His hair was pulled back and in the dim light of the pub she could see. She would see if she would join them, though she was a bit hesitant, especially with Rena glaring at her. She would see.  
  
*** lol. Hope you enjoyed that. I think this chapter was rather long but good. Dosn't really explain much though 


	4. Chapter 4:The Long Journey

Chapter 4 ~ The Long Journey ~  
  
Lily just looked at the group, feeling a little left out. Aiden seemed to notice her discomfort and cleared his throat, setting to introducting them all.  
"That, as you may have heard, is Rena."he said pointing to Rena. "And he is Lindel."he said pointing to the dragon type being. "Then Isabelle, the Aliti. Derrick, my elven comrade and Zeneli, the fairy."he said.  
Lily looked taken aback. All where from different races.  
"And so are you."Zeneli's voice said.  
"What?"Lily said suddenly turning to him.  
"Your different too."  
"Don't read my mind"Lily said defensivly.  
"I didn't. More like I read your eyes."he said with a genuinly joyful grin.  
"Oh."Lily said, lost for words.  
"Yeah, yeah."Rena pipped up. "Just have a seat wolf girl."she said, a bit of spit in her tone, though thats how it usually sounded.  
"How did you..."  
"We all know. But it's ok your amongst friends."Isabelle said with a smile.  
Rena started to laugh but Lindel cleared his throat pointedly and she was silent.  
Aiden sat down and motioned for Lily to sit beside him, between him and Isabelle. Everyone, including Lily, seemed to be giving Rena the death glare.  
"Now, Lily is to follow us to the end?" Derrick asked.  
"Yes she is." Aiden replied.  
"What?" Lily asked.  
"I guess I should explain." Aiden said, turning to face Lily. "Have you ever heard the legend of Numinar?" he asked.  
Lily shook her head. "I have heard many tales, but none of this Numinar you speak of." She replied, looking a tad confused.  
"We'll the legend speaks of a stone, the key to all life. Now it is fading and must be restored. Legend tells of different races meeting to form one, to save this world from disaster. But as we plot to save Leraina, there are others who plot against us, to ruin our plans. The evil sorcerer Siran is plotting our doom s we speak. That is why we must leave. Lily, would you follow us till the end?" Aiden spoke seriously.  
Lily nodded. "Ofcourse."  
"Great." Isabelle said, looking around the table.  
"Yes, every race will soon be assembled. We only now wait on Jason." Derrick added. "He is the human that shall follow us in our quest." he said to Lily.  
"And here he is."Aiden said, looking to the door.  
A tall, black haired man, seemingly about 20 walked through the door, removing his hood. He strode over to the table and he smiled. A mustache and beard bordered his mouth and made him look older than he was.  
"Sorry I'm late." he said, sounding a little out of breath.  
Aiden stood up and dropped his regal manner for a second.  
"Good to see you Jas." he said, grinning.  
"You two." Jason replied, returning his smile. "It's been awhile hasn't it."  
"Indeed." he turned back. "Um, Jas this is Lily. She will be joining us. You know the others."  
Lily stood and walked forward, taking Jasons hand. but instead of shaking Jason kissed it and smiled.  
"Charmed." he said with a big grin.  
"No need for that. I'm not royalty."Lily said, feeling herself blush.  
"Thats how he greets women." Aiden said with a laugh. "His mom and dad brought him up proper."  
"And yours didn't?"Jason said, turning around.  
"Ofcourse."Aiden said bordly. "But do you think I paid any attention."  
"This is why you arn't married my friend."  
"No, I have choosen not to get married. I do not want the crown. At least not yet, even though my father is breathing down my neck. I think he's going to arange for me to marry Lady Kira of Silver Lake if I'm not carful."  
"Not that this isn't interesting." LIly suddenly interupted. "But shouldn't we get onto more important matters then who is to marry who and when?"  
Jason laughed and slapped Aiden on the back.  
"You know, the lass is right. So, when do we leave?" he asked.  
"Tomorrow, I think. I thought we should leave in a few days but now I think we best get moving now."  
Everyone's voice joined in, agreeing to the arrangment.  
"So it's settled." Aiden said with a nod. "We leave at dawn."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning dawned with clear skys and bright sun. The travelers headed out to the stable at 10:00. Not dawn, as Aiden had said but good enough, everyone assured him. They all had horses except for Lily but Jason had brought another. An Elven mount named Star Gazer who was a sweet as warm honey. They began to tack up and Jason walked over to Lily.  
"Here let me help you." he said with his wide, white toothed grin.  
"No I'm fine really." Lily said.  
Lily continued to take up the mare, tuning out Jasons intent stare. She put the bit in her mouth and slung the packs over her back and patted her, stepping back.  
"No saddle?" Jason asked, a little confused.  
"Nope."  
"So you ride?"  
"Yeah, I usually would borrow the king and knights royal mounts. You know, excercise them and turn them out. The queen greatly dissaproved of that. I mean I was one of her maids after all."  
"You? A maid for the queen?"  
"Yeah, funny huh?" she said with a smile. "Anyway, the king, or Nathan, would always come up, asking me to work out the horses. It wasn't proper but I ignored the queen and did it anyway. Finally got good enough to ride without a saddle."  
Jesse suddenly entered the stable and Star whickered, dial bobbing. She was tied in the center aisle and the chains of the cross ties clanged together. Jesse moved forward and her ears layed back, nose upstretched toward the equine. Star strained against the chains, trying to reach down and sniff the intruder. Lily laughed.  
"Jesse, Star, Star, Jesse." She said, introducing the two.  
"Friend of yours?"  
"Yep. This is my constant companion Jesse."  
Jesse yipped, tail wagging, her mouth open in a goofy grin as she looked up at them.  
Aiden moved forward from his stall where his horse Cloud stood waiting. He crouched beside Jesse and scratched behind her ears. Jesse panted and smiled, licking his face. He laughed and looked up at them.  
"She coming too?" he asked Lily.  
"Sure is, couldn't go anywhere without her." Lily replied.  
"Alright." Aiden said, straitening up. "Then lets hit the road. We have alot of ground to cover."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
As it happened they made it to town alright and they rented rooms in a tavern in the town of Rhilainar. Jason and Aiden in one, Derrick and Zeneli in another, Rhena and Lindel, and then Isabelle and Lily. Neither Isabelle or Lily slept well and she finally "awakened" her, apoligizing for having woken her up continuously.  
"I just have a bad a feeling." she told her.  
"Like what?"  
"That something will go wrong."  
Lily nodded. In the pit of her stomache she could feel it.  
"I think it's just nerves." she said. "I'm pretty sure it'll be alright."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For the comfort."  
"I wasn't really trying."  
"Well thanks anyway." she said with a smile. "So, whats your story?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like what are you doing here? Why you wanted to come."  
"Well, I basically wanted to escape a life I hate." Lily said with a shrug. "And you? Why did you come?"  
"Well." she said. "I left because, well, because I was suppose to get married. My father finally decided I was going to marry the man him and my mother picked out. Because, you see, I havn't had the best luck with men. And mind you I'm only 17. My first boyfriend was a guy named Issac. He beat me and my mother finally managed to get me to admit it and he was sent to the palace prison. Then my second, Paul did the same. But he died, but that was sort of my doing. I can do a little magic you see and well, one night I just got so angry I just sort of did it without thinking." she said, fingering the amethyst jewel hanging around her neck. " My cousin, Charlie, took pity on my soul and he did something with his body so that no one would know. Then my third boyfriend Dan. He seemed nice enough. By this time I was 15. We dated for almost a year before he got violent. Thats when my father finally forbade me to date and now I'm suppose to marry James."  
Lily sat silent.  
"I'm sorry." she said, looking at her.  
"Oh don't be. It's my own stupid mistakes. So I guess we're both trying to escape our lives."  
"Yes, but at least your fathers set you up with a nice boy right?"  
"Yes, but I don't love him." she said, looking down. "When I marry I want it to be for love, not because I have to."  
"Does James like you?"  
"Yes, enough to kiss me all the time. But you know? I feel nothing? It's like kissing a bloke of wood."  
"Alright. Well I'm sure you'll find someone someday."  
"Yeah I guess. And what about you? Ever had any bad experiences with men."  
"Well yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it." she said, hoping she couldn't see her blush in the darkness.  
"Lily, I think your my best friend ever. You know I've never had a real friend."  
"Well, actually, me neither. I mean back home I had a girl who worked in the bar with me but we wheren't that close."  
"Anyway, thanks for being my friend."she said with a smile.  
"No problem. It's nice to have a friend."  
Once that was said each layed their heads down and drifted off, awaiting what the next day would bring. 


	5. Ch 5 Friends and Foes

Chapter 5 ~ Friends and Foes ~  
  
Both Lily and Isabelle awoke the next morning to loud rapping on their door. Lily was the first to open her eyes. Faint beams of sun light streamed into the room but the sun had barly begun to rise.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"Get up! Where getting moving early." Aidens voice called through the door.  
"Why?" she asked groggily.  
"Because we'll be camping out tonight and I wanna get as far as we can before night fall." he said.  
"Fine." she replied and she listened as his foot steps moved farther down the hall.  
Lily walked over to Isabelle's bed and pulled her covers off partially, shaking her. Isabelles eye opened slightly and she groaned.  
"What?" she asked, speaking slightly into her pillow.  
"Aiden says we have to get up and pack."  
"What?" she said.  
"Yeah I know." Lily said nodding.  
Within 15 minutes both where dressed and packed up and headed down to the dinning area of the tavern. Everyone was there except for Derrick. They all sat down and within minutes Derrick joined them. They ate lightly and where on the road before eight. The sun had now risen and fell over their weary forms as they rode down the worn dirt paths. Jacob rode in the back and Aiden to the front. Isabelle and Lily rode together, talking and laughing as Jacob began engaging them conversation. Rena rode beside Lindel, and Zeneli and then Derrick. The whole day was spent either in silence or in intense laughter as they all shared their stories of why they had come.  
Rena was a vampire halfbreed, making the journey with them because Lindel, her dragon gaurdian had convinced her too. Derrick it had turned out had come to accompany Aiden for his father thought it would bring honor to the family aswell as give him experience as far as quests and battles went. Zeneli it turned out had met Aiden when he had come to stay in his village with his father Tealen had come on bussiness. Aiden had been planning this and later on Zen joined him outside of hinde with Derrick and they had begun to gather troops. Jacob, it seemed, had been a long time friend of Aiden and had attended the secret meeting of the races. Ofcourse, as Lily would hear later, none of her people had joined the meeting. Jacobs father had decided that he wished his son to accompany him, thinking it, like Derrick, would bring their family honor and bring them higher into society and Jacob would one day marry a wealthy heiress. Though these where the dreams of his father and not his. All of them seemed sorry cases.  
That night they stopped as the sun dipped behind the horizon, leaving them in the starless woods. Bright beams of moonlight however shimmered down through the folding canopy of foliage looming above their heads and they soon had a large fire going, laying out sleeping skins. Zen suddenly took out a flute and began to play. It was a sweet sound, almost magical in a way and Jacob smiled, taking out a smile deerhide drum. Lily was confused, for she had never pertaken in such an event. Lindel grabbed Rena's hand and with much fuss dragged her onto the dance floor and the upbeat tempo continued to play. Derrick wandered over and asked Isabelle to dance. She giggled and followed him. Lily smiled, not knowing if they would ask her to dance. She thought back to the times of her attending the queens royal dances. Several boys would usually approache her but she would usually dance with Haldi. What a mistake that was, she thought spitfully.  
"Do you wanna dance?" Aiden's voice suddenly spoke and Lily jumped slightly at hearing him ask.  
"Sure." she said, smiling up at him as he smiled back.  
Aiden took her hand and began to dance with her, one hand holding her, the other holding her back, while her's rested on his shoulder. She soon found them doing a sort of slow dance crossed with swing and she couldn't stop smiling as Aiden moved effortlessly, steps fluid and precise, moving her around, twirling, spinning. She found herself caught up in his movments and found herself following him easily. It finally ended and Aiden dipped her dramatically and Lily giggled uncontrolablly as he pulled her back up.  
"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Lily asked him as they went to sit back down.  
"Are you kidding me?" he said, sitting by her side. "Do you know how many balls I've had to attend and how many girls I've had to dance with. Ever since of was 13 my fathers been trying to find me a wife."  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
" Well even though I had two sisters that did no good, especially now.My father hates almost all humans, but he's tolerant. My older sister, Gabrielle, married a commoner, and someone he did not approve of. Then my sister Idrielle, she's 15 now, she started dateing a human boy when she was 14 and now she's run away. Fathers furiouse so now he says it's up to me. God a hate him."  
"You shouldn't say that."  
"I know."  
"I'm seriouse. You never know when they'll leave you."  
Aiden looked into her eyes and she looked seriously back at him. It had happened to her after all. She had better know that by now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily lay in her bed roll, the fire still glowing. Derrick was on watch for the next two hours and her shift had just ended. She began to drift off when she heard the rustle of leaves. She lay perfectily still, slowing her breathing. Her keen ears picked up the sound of padding feet nearby and she growled from the depths of her blankets. The sound stopped and she heard conversing wimpers. They suddenly moved forward again and Lily opened her eyes to see the paws move passed her face. As they passed she slowly transformed within her bed roll and slipped out. Large, black wolf like dogs circled their group and stopped, seeing her crawl out. The largest of them turned growling to her and she barred her own teeth back at him. She growled menacingly at the dark creatures, her wolfish instincts kicking into high gear. A sudden loud war cry rung through the air and an arrow flew out of the darkness, hitting one of the creatures square in the chest. It fell with an ear deffining howl and the other 5 or so creatures exchanged scared glances. The leader growled, turning to Lily and lunged for her. Lily met him head on, sharp teeth tairing into his shouler as she flipped him. Aiden suddenly ran from the shadows where his roll had been, followed by Lydia, Lindel, Jacob and Zen, all weilding swords.  
Lydia fought beside them all, strange for a girl, and within no time the creatures all lay dead upon the ground, their coal black liquidy blood spilling over the ground. None had been left spared.  
"They where sent here."Zen said, his glance cold, for once in the short time Lily had known him.  
"Yes."Aiden said worridly." Pack up, where moving out." he said and stalkied away, cursing.  
Isabelle looked up, coming down from the tree that Derrick had ushered her into, for she was the weakest fighter of them all.  
The group was soon packed and they set off through the darkness as the sun just barly began to peek over the hilly horizon. Who knew what would happen. But it didn't look good. Lily could sence it and Zen shifted uneasily as he sat in the saddle. Lily felt the over welming sence of being watched.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"You incompetent fool!" a deep voice boomed through the halls of marble stone.  
A tall dark figure stood at the end by a banner drapped by red and black satin sheets.  
"I'm sorry your majesty. Their stronger then we thought. I...."  
"I don't want to hear your excuses Eric, you slimy toad. All I asked was that they be stopped. Send out your best men, I said. But do you? Obviously not since I have yet to see thoughs pittiful grimling coming back with anyone at all!" the man screamed at him.  
He was tall, clad in dark robes of the blackest ebony. His short obsidian locks fell just below his ears. His ears where of a deep emerald green and shone, a deep firey evil shinning deep within their depths. And his skin, which should have been tanned, as he lived in the deepest heats of the desert was patched and our white. His face was long and not even a flicker of a smile was upon his set face, his nose pointed and seeming to pronounce the rest of his features.  
"Sir, I'm sorry..."  
"I told you none of your excuses!" he screamed back. Anyone could tell he had an evil temper, yet if ever you where to bring it up the sentance would most certainly be death. "I just want them here. And theres a new plan. I want that elf prince, vampire and wolf alive. Kill the rest. Thoughs three are the only ones of use to me."  
"Sir I don't..."  
"DO IT NOW! BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!"he screamed and the smaller man ran out of the room and the gaurds at the doors could be heard snickering.  
The man took a deep breathe, clearing his throat and straightened his robes around him. He slowly made his way to a table in the far corner, seeming to glide over the floor, barely touching the floors of cold marble, which seemed to be the only material in wich the room, or the castle in any case, was made of. A large, dark orb sat upon the table and he bent over it, closing his eyes and wispering some undistinguished words. It seemed to be in a different tongue that sent shivers down your spine, a sort of incantitation. Suddenly a picture swirled within the murky depths of the crystal orb and his eyes opened, a mercelouse grin plastered upon his face, one of the only smiles he could muster. It focused on the three. Aiden, Lily, and Lydia as they rode down the dark road as the sun began to rise over the horizon, just coming out of the dark depths of the forest.  
"Oh, you'll be mine." he hissed, looking out his window at the bleak parched desert landscape, just as the sun rose over it. "Yes you will."  
  
{ WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I finally finished this chapter. Whats it been like 3 weeks? Gosh I really hope your all enjoying this story! And I hope you like my evil guy *evil grin* yeah I really liked him. But keep reading and thanx for the reviews wich have really encouraged me to write more :) } 


End file.
